


The Gall

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [17]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Ironwood is an asshole, Short, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz is bored. Glynda is annoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gall

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are again, hope you enjoy, and this is Ironwood before he matures, he'll get better. If I ever write him again.

Oz. Was. Bored. The party was boring, the conversation was boring; and most of all, he had to endure Glyn's dress. Although admittedly there were other people at the party with considerably less self control than he had.

Like the Atlas military prodigy currently chatting her up (or trying to). So far he'd complimented her necklace three times, bracelet once, dress five times, figure twice, hair eight times, and hadn't talked about the ring.

Oz rolled his eyes at the double-triggered pistol hanging from the holster on his hip, clearly designed for function, sides blank of any design. He got up out of his seat, to go and save Glynda from the torture she was evidently experiencing (if her facial expression is any indication) then every window, glass, and delicately spun ornament in the room shattered into an iridescent rain as Glyn's aura gave off a tuned shockwave roughly equivalent to several megatons of concentrated red dust.

Oz sighed at his ruined suit, sliced to ribbons by the fragments, and reversed it through its personal time frame, then focused his attention on clearing up this mess. He'd stopped everything on instinct when he felt Glyn's control on her aura snap completely.

The first step will be to calm her down. Slowly, Oz enfolds Glynda into his embrace, them brings her into his timeframe. She doesn't even resist, just relaxes into him as he mutters reassurances in her ear that yes, this can be fixed, yes it will be simple, and no, she will not have to explain it to the headmaster.

He finds the universal flow of time with his semblance, then spins it backwards. The shimmering glass climbs it's way back up into the frames; the glass ornaments, still in shards from Glyn's outburst, spiral back together and meld seamlessly into one.

As time resets the expression on the face of the Atlas prodigy is extraordinary, not only at seeing Glynda actually relaxed, but in seeing Oz suddenly behind her when he wasn't there a second before.

His jaw is still on the floor as Oz and Glynda leave the room arm in arm, heading for their dorm.

Oz swiped his scroll and shouldered the door open, before dropping his things on the bedside table, leaning his cane on the wall, and pulling Glynda into a comforting embrace.

She relaxed into it immediately, soaking in Oz's presence.  
“What happened Glyn?”  
His question is startling, though not altogether unexpected.

“He” and here her voice goes cold, “actually had the gall to ask if my fiancée was dead. If I was wearing my ring from memory.”

Suddenly, Glynda is not the only one seeing red. Oz's scroll bleeps suddenly with an important message. He picks it up and sees a priority message from the headmaster.

\-- Communication --

Mr Ozpin.

You will be facing Atlas prodigy J Ironwood in a showmatch tomorrow. Use of full force is authorised.

Sincerely, Headmaster Xin.

\-- End Communication --

Oz's lips curled into a feral smile totally unbecoming of his personality. Glynda read the scroll after prying it from his fingers and started laughing quietly, this, in her opinion, would be very, very fun.


End file.
